Hit the Lights
Hit the Lights is a sixth track of the album, When Suns Goes Down by Candy the Raccoon. Lyrics It's the boy you never told 'I like you' It's the girl you let get away It's the one you saw that day on the train But you freaked out and walked away It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas Things you swear you'd do before you die It's the city of love that waits for you But you're too damn scared to fly x2: Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight It's the time that you totally screwed up Still you're tryna get it out your brain It's the fight you had when you didn't make up It's the past that you're dying to change It's all the money that you're saving While the good life passes by It's all the dreams that never came true ‘Cause you're too damn scared to try. x2: Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight It's a mad, mad world Gotta make an escape It's a perfect world When you go all the way Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight So let's go (go, go, go) all the way Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day From the floor to the rafters People raise your glasses We could dance forever Chorus: Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight It's a mad, mad world Gonna make an escape It's a perfect world When you go all the way Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Music video The video begins with Candy singing in front of a glitter gold background. Candy, as well as her friends and they are shown in a wheat field, attempting to keep several oversized balloons from touching the ground. Next, the friends are wandering through a corn field and begin dancing and jumping, with Candy singing the song's chorus. The group briefly appears in a pumpkin patch outside of the cornfield, throwing and smashing some pumpkins. Later, as the sun is beginning to set, the group sits on the back of a pickup truck, eating watermelon. The truck begins to issue a large amount of smoke. As the second playing of the chorus begins, it is shown to be night, and the group are on a street in a neighborhood, where they are dancing while holding flashlights. The group proceeds to a house party. Shortly afterwards, the group are in a dark forest, where there are several disco balls hanging from trees. Candy then appears surrounded by several pink balloons, wearing pink and gold sunglasses, as well as in an empty and dark field. The friends are shown jumping into a pool before returning to the dark street where they begin dancing with sparklers and fireworks go off around them. Finally, the group begins dancing and running through a brightly lit city, which was known, the Station Square as the video ends. Category:Songs